1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve mechanism for suction and irrigation instruments. More specifically, the valve mechanism of the present invention is equipped with buckles to maintain the valve mechanism in an opened suction or irrigation state.
2. Description of Related Art
In laparoscopic operations, a valve mechanism for suction and irrigation instruments is usually used to wash the abdominal cavity or remove waste materials in the abdominal cavity.
Like traditional operations, the irrigation step using saline solution or the suction step for removing waste blood or secretion is also performed in the laparoscopic operations. However, the difference between the traditional operations and the laparoscopic operations is that the suction and irrigation step has to be performed by a single conduit during the laparoscopic operations. Hence, the switch of the suction and irrigation pathways is necessary, and a liquid pump also has to be used. Hence, for the laparoscopic operations, a device with dual functions of suction and irrigation is usually used to wash the abdominal cavity or remove waste material. Especially, if the operations are complex, such as acute cholecystitis operations, the suction and irrigation steps have to be continuously performed. In this case, the device with dual functions of suction and irrigation can increase the operation efficiency.
During the operations, the suction and irrigation pathways have to be switched many times. If the conventional suction and irrigation device is used, continuous suction and irrigation cannot be achieved, and the suction and irrigation pathway cannot be switched rapidly. In addition, the user has to continuously press the suction or irrigation piston, resulting in decreased convenience.
Hence, it is desirable to provide a novel valve mechanism for a suction instrument and an irrigation instrument, which can accomplish the purpose of continuous, suction and irrigation and which can easily switch, in order to improve the user's convenience and using flexibility.